1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a device and a method for mammography, in particular a compression unit of a mammography apparatus to compress the breast during a mammography acquisition or a biopsy extraction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A mammography system is essentially formed from an x-ray arm arranged such that it can pivot on a stand, the x-ray arm has an x-ray source and a detector unit. The surface of the detector unit is designed as a support surface for a breast of a patient that is to be examined. The x-ray arm and the detector unit can be formed such that these can be moved independently of one another. To better detect malignant tissue in an x-ray exposure, the breast to be examined is pressed onto the support surface or, fixed thereon by means of a compression unit. The compression plate of the compression unit is moved horizontally for this purpose. However, the use of a compression plate has the disadvantage that a central support of the breast on the subject table should preferably be sought. This often can be achieved only with increased stress (exertion) for the patient and the operator.